I Wish
by Justsoficc
Summary: ¿Un cambio? Esto fue mas que eso, pero valió la pena... Blaine tiene una gran duda existencial, que lo llevara a conocer a su nueva inspiración. KLAINE AU.


**Decidí**** empezar o mas bien terminar una historia que tenia hace tanto tiempo en mi cabeza, que ahora la estoy concretando, como saben, nada de aquí es mio… solo ciertos personajes (que no es Blaine) salen de mi mente, cualquier semejanza a la vida real es pura coincidencia, la vida real me copio yo no a ella (:**

* * *

><p>"<em>No puedo serlo, no puedo serlo"<em> Pensaba Blaine Anderson _" No puedo ser gay, digo hace 1 mes tenia novia, mi Lily"_ Pero su relación no marcaba muy bien, pero asumió que era porque habían sido mejores amigos desde siempre y la veía como una hermana. Pero hoy, cuando iba en el autobús a clases, vio a un joven que lo dejo sin aliento literalmente _"su pelo rubio, sus grandes ojos, como quisiera volverlo a ver"_ Pensaba el chico _"Blaine por enésima vez, NO eres gay"_ Se volvía a gritar mentalmente, pero tampoco podía negarse, otra vez, que el chico era hermoso como el solo.

Mientras entraba a su casa iba pensando los pros y contras de su situación, definitivamente eran muchos más los contras que los pros, por ejemplo, discriminación, bullying, lo difícil que es encontrar trabajo y la difícil vida en general de un gay.

-Hola cariño- Saludo su madre con un beso en la mejilla, como siempre lo hacia cuando el llegaba y ella aún estaba con el delantal de cocina, que indicaba que estaba haciendo alguna delicia para la hora del té.

-Hola Mamá- Respondió con una falsa emoción, de la cual ella se dio cuenta.

-¿Estas bien? Te noto extraño, como nervioso- Le dijo su madre, mientras le tomaba con ambas manos su blanca cara y lo revisaba de arriba abajo, tratando de encontrarlo en infraganti como lo había hecho otras veces que lo había visto llegar así de extraño.

-Si mamá, solo estoy un poco distraído y cansado, tuve un día muy pesado en la escuela y ahora solo quiero leer un buen libro, antes de cenar claro- Le respondió rápidamente- Voy a subir a darme una ducha y a descansar- Dijo con una sonrisa mas típica de él.

Se soltó de los brazos de su madre, no sin antes dejarle plantado un sonoro beso en su mejilla y corrió escaleras arribas, de la gran casa que tenían, fue hacia su dormitorio, para poder pensar tranquilamente, pensar en todo esto que tenía que estar pasándole a él y lo mucho que quería a su hermano con él para poder contarle y que le diera uno de sus sabios consejos, como comer nutella hasta que te le un ataque a su hígado, o que le diera uno de esos abrazos de osos que duraban horas.

Apenas un musculo de su piel toco su cama, se tenso y se puso alerta y nervioso, estaba esperando a que llegara ese momento, donde solo estaba él y su subconsciente, donde lo único que se decían era que le daba pavor tener que bajar a cenar y encontrarse con la mirada fría de su padre y los preocupados ojos de su madre, que seguramente comenzarían con un nuevo interrogatorio, del cual, él no quería ser participe, puesto que sabia como terminaría, en descubierto.

Si esto resultaba ser cierto y le contaba a sus padres, ellos pegarían el grito en el cielo, la familia Anderson, ¿tan católica y con un hijo gay? Seguro lo dejaban estar en su casa, sus progenitores, que eran, se atrevía a decirlo, homofóbicos, lo iban a dejar en su casa _"jajaja que buen chiste"_ pensó Blaine. A lo mejor lo mandarían donde el párroco de la comunidad para invitarlo a ser parte de ella siendo acolito o parecido, para ver si asi lo podían cambiar y volverlo hacia los ojos de Dios que decía que la verdadera unión es entre hombre y mujer, no entre personas del mismo sexo, o lo mandarían a un internado militar o a lo mejor lo mandan con su hermano a alguna parte de Chicago- lo cual no era malo porque amaba estar con hermano mayor- pero ¿Que tan mal lo tomarían en verdad su padres? _"No pueden odiarme por ser así… ¿O sí?"_ Pensaba _"Digo yo no tengo la culpa de que de repente siento una extraña atracción hacia los hombres"_

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él? Claro, tenía que ser y no el vecino de al lado o el chico que vivía a 10 calles mas abajo o el repartidor de pizzas, tenía que ser el pobre Blaine, el chico que tiene cambios de sexualidad ¿Cierto?

Estuvo toda la noche en vela y no bajo a comer, mas que nada por miedo, toda la maldita noche pensando en cuando había comenzado todo esto, nunca se había sentido incomodo entre hombres, puesto que eso era, un hombre, pero tampoco se sentía mal con mujeres, no le molestaba que ellas le contaran sus problemas, pero el asumía todo eso a que quería estudiar sicología, así que definitivamente esto no le calzaba en la cabeza, así se durmió, pensando en si era o si esto era solo una mala jugada de hormonas adolecentes.

Al siguiente día, se levanto antes que todos en su casa, se preparo un café con tostadas y se fue a la escuela alrededor de las 7.10 a.m, esa mañana no tomo el autobús, ya que no le apetecía llegar tan temprano a la institución, camino por el central parck, que lo habrían a las 7, unas cuantas manzanas mas y llegaría.

Por el camino se fue, otra vez, pensando, meditando, todo el alboroto que tenía en su mente y para cuando llego a su escuela ya estaba todo lleno y faltaban 5 minutos para que empezaran las clases. El que estuviera repleto y toda la gente gritando y estudiando lo acomodaba mucho, ya que así no podría escuchar sus pensamientos y despejarse.

-Hola Blaine- Le saludo Lily

Su relación no había terminado mal, ya que ambos sabian, que eran casi hermanos y les resultaba un poco incomodo estar besando a su casi hermano, ellos no eran de los que se tomaban de la mano y esas cosas, si no todo lo contrarios ellos eran de darse golpes, bromear y ese tipo de cosas.

-Hola lils ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto el pelo castaño

-Bien, ayer después…- Comenzó a decir su amiga.

El problema era que él ya no la escuchaba, había visto pasar al chico que lo dejo sin aliento el día de ayer.

"Como soy tan idiota, como para no haberme fijado que era Mark Cormac" Pensó gimiendo, el chico era buen alumno, era deportista, el tipo de hijo que todos quisieran tener, excepto por un único problema… era abiertamente homofóbico.

-¿Blaine? Blaine!- Le decía Lily, mientras le movía el brazo - ¿Te fuiste a la luna y volviste?- Pregunto divertida cuando el chico le dirigió una mirada

-¿Qué? Si, jajaja, si estoy un poco, muy, distraído nada mas- Respondió nervioso

-Y ¿Por qué mirabas a Mark Cormac, como si fuera una barra de chocolate?- Pregunto suspicazmente su amiga

-¿Qué? No lo estaba mirando a él, idiota- Se defendió rápidamente- Ahora vámonos a clases mejor

-Ajá ok, vamos.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su primera clase, que era matemática, para su mala suerte, esa clase le tocaba con Mark y no se tenía confianza en que no lo iba a mirar embobado o que no se le iba a caer la baba, porque eran esas cosas las que le pasaba a Blaine Anderson.

"_No lo hagas Blaine, no lo hagas"_ Se decía una y otra vez en su mente mientras el profesor pasaba la materia, el movía los ojos para poder mirar a Mark y ver si él, por alguna casualidad también lo estaba mirando _"Si tan solo pudiera mover un poco la cabeza"_ Se decía _"Definitivamente… Soy gay"_ Gimió mientras se escondía en su asiento y trataba de pasar inadvertido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al toque de timbre salió rápidamente, casi corriendo, hacia su casillero para poder dejar todas sus cosas y poder ir a lavarse la cara al baño, la gente no ayudaba mucho, ya que todos habían salido a sus siguientes clases y demases, por lo que Blaine tenía que estar constantemente esquivando a la gente.

-Hey chico bonito!- Escucho que gritaban a lo largo del pasillo.

No pudo evitar tensarse al escuchar ese apodo, puesto que así llamaban al otro chico gay de la escuela, por lo que pensó que descubriendo que él era gay, también lo llamarían así "_¿Tan rápido lo notaron?" _pensó. Pero para su seguridad y tranquilidad, el matón de la escuela, Ron, paso al lado de él sin tomarlo en cuenta, puesto que iba donde el otro chico que solo cerro fuertemente sus ojos y puso sus manos en su cara.

Definitivamente, esto tenía que ser algo de él y nadie más, sin padres, ni Lily, ni nadie, solo él y él y nadie más que él.

Antes de dirigirse al baño, le dio una última mirada al pobre chico que era arrastrado hasta el patio de la escuela. Blaine no pudo dejar que el remordimiento lo comiera, por no ayudarlo, al final, ambos jugaban en el mismo bando ¿No? Tenían que ayudarse mutuamente, aunque significara que pronto, sería él que fuera arrastrado hasta quien sabe dónde.

Antes de cambiar de opinión, se lanzo a correr, justo cuando sonó el timbre para volver a entrar a clases, por lo que los pasillo estaban más despejados, doblo a la izquierda y encontró la puerta que daba a las canchas abierta, por lo que ningún profesor se debe de haber dado cuenta que acababan de llevar a un alumno para golpearlo o algo parecido…

Paso lo más rápido y trato de escuchar algún indicio de donde podrían estar…

Creo que nadie va a saber que paso contigo, niño bonito- Comenzó a reírse Ron desde los baños químicos que habían cerca de la cancha de futbol americano- Vámonos de aquí, dejemos a la niña a que se arregle tranquilamente en el baño…

Jajajjaja- Resonaron las risas de las otras personas y luego se escucho un ruido como si algo se hubiera dado vuelta…

"_Dios, dime que no paso lo que paso, por favor" _Rogo Blaine, ya que no le daba ningún chiste tener que sacar a una persona que estaba todo embarrado de excrementos de otras personas…

Espero a que los otros hubieran entrado, atrás de un arbusto de mediana estatura que lo tapaba completamente, por lo que nadie podría sospechar que él estaba escondido allí y se encamino hacia el lugar.

No se equivocaba, habían dado vuelta el baño químico para que el pobre chico no saliera sin ninguna zona limpia de excremento. Se acerco lo más rápido que pudo y apenas llego, tuvo que taparse la nariz, puesto que el olor era insoportable…

-Cof cof cof!- Escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta

Se apresuro a sacar el palo que habían puesto para que no se escapara y cuando lo hizo, lo único que sintió fue pena… El chico estaba en posición fetal, se encontraba llorando, su pelo castaño claro, ahora era casi verde y desprendía un olor bastante desagradable, traía una polera a rayas azul con negro, pero de esos colores tenía muy poco.

El chico apenas sintió que alguien abría la puerta dirigió sus ojos al rostro salvador, creyendo que era el entrenador Ryan o el profesor Liam, que de nuevo le iban a decir que tenía que oponerse a ese grupo de matones, pero vaya su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de otro chico, de su misma edad, por primera vez, un alumno se preocupaba por él.

-¿Necesitas una mano?- Pregunto Blaine con una rara sonrisa que más parecía una mueca, al sentir el olor

-No deberías estar acá, si te ven ellos van a sospechar algo y la agarraran contigo- Dijo rápidamente mientras se paraba

-Lo van a saber tarde o temprano, al final ambos jugamos en el mismo lado- Dijo con voz baja y con evitando la mirada de asombro que ponía el adolecente que tenía en frente de él.

-¿Eres gay?- Respondió, no sin antes echar una mirada rápida al lugar y susurrar.

Blaine solo asintió con la cabeza, aún evitando su mirada. Había roto su promesa, le conto a alguien que era gay, aunque esa persona jugara en el mismo bando, las posibilidades de que lo contara para no sentirse solo cuando le pegaran eran sobre un 100% así que no pudo evitar arrepentirse de la estupidez que hizo.

-Soy Leo- Sonrió el chico mientras le daba la mano llena de excremento

-Yo Blaine, pero creo que tienes que darte una ducha antes de ofrecer tu mano- Respondió haciendo una mueca de desprecio hacia el olor

-¿Me acompañas?- Pregunto Leo con una sonrisa

Blaine no pudo evitar dudar un segundo, si alguien lo veía con Leo, lo más probable era que comenzaran instantáneamente las burlas y los golpes, por "_ser la pareja de un gay" _aunque él no lo fuera, a los matones poco les importaba la verdad.

Volvió a dirigirle una mirada, sus ojos mostraban entre miedo y felicidad por haber encontrado a alguien como él.

De acuerdo, pero esto se queda entre nos, ok? Aún no lo asumo bien, asique si dices cualquier cosa lo voy a negar, ¿entendiste?- Dijo en tono rudo

Entendido- Respondió un Leo sonriente

Fueron casi corriendo a los camarines, para que nadie los viera, pero para suerte de ellos, nunca hubo moros en la costa y tuvieron todo el camino despejado, apenas pisaron las duchas, Blaine pudo soltar un gran suspiro de alivio, definitivamente este no iba a ser su mejor año.

* * *

><p><strong>Es cortito, lo se pero quería ver como le va a la historia, espero que sea de su agrado (:<strong>


End file.
